


Great at Bad Decisions

by Ariesw0nder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feel-good, M/M, Marco is very gay, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, give it a chapter, jean is gay, not explicit yet but it will be when The Fucc is a thing so, they will bone just not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesw0nder/pseuds/Ariesw0nder
Summary: Generic JeanMarco student-teacher shit?? For the JeanMarco gift exchangeIt's multi-chapter but probably won't be long by any meansJust wanted to make it fun oops





	Great at Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/gifts).



            The beginning of a new semester was always a pain, and something that Jean Kirschtein dreaded more and more with each one that passed. It was a mess of preparing, and saying farewell to the nights of late night fun, and sometimes even sleep. It was learning new schedules and new locations, the hellish parking situations that his university sported, spending triple digits on supplies and books he’d use for a few months and then never touch again aside from handing them to the new sap that had to struggle through the same classes when he sold the materials. It wasn’t terribly hard to do so, as the town he lived in only had the one college, so the courses and materials needed were generally a bit limited, and didn’t change until new textbook editions were published.

            Most semesters, Jean at least could start his days later, but this time was different. He was now in his first semester as a Senior, so his list of courses left to take grew shorter with each one he signed on for. He came to the conclusion that he must indeed love to suffer, or was just ready to be done, as he’d made the decision to sign on for a class load of 21 hours.

            “It’ll be fine,” he had said. “21 hours is doable,” he had claimed, but now as it came time for those classes to begin, he was dreading every moment to come.

            So when his phone lit up in the later hours of the night, the last night of break, he should have ignored it. But Jean did not. He picked it up, and upon reading the invitation, had decided to make things harder for himself. He threw on some tight-fitting dark jeans, a nice red flannel with a white undershirt to accompany it, and his favorite red beanie.

            Connie always told him the beanie was lame, but no. Fuck Connie, Jean liked his beanie and thus it would stay.

            With one last glance at his text from Connie, and hitting the little blue arrow to send it on its way, Jean slipped on his most comfortable yet decent dark sneakers and snatched his keys and wallet from the night stand. One glance in his mirror and a tussling of his hair, and he was out the door.

            Jean should have ignored that damned text, and he knew it. But no, Jean Kirschtein was going to hit the most popular club in town with a small group of friends the night before his last year of college truly began, like any true self-hating young adult would in their slew of bad decisions.

            When it came to bad decisions, Jean was great at making them.

 

                                                                        ____

 

            The light in the club was dark, of course, but the spotlights were brighter than any Jean had witnessed in a setting like this. The music blared, with bass pounding away and rattling walls and windows throughout the place. The line was to the end of the block and then some, but luckily Connie had planned ahead for once in his life, so Jean only had to give a name to get in the doors. That had been a relief.

            The dancefloor was packed, as was the bar, and Jean found himself lost in the atmosphere within minutes. He was not necessarily a confident person, but with the masses of warm bodies around him paying no mind to the people around them, he was able to relax a bit. So he did just that, and danced with strangers and his friends alike until he felt faint.

            Connie patted his shoulder, and mouthed something about ‘the bar’ as far as Jean could tell, and the idea of a drink made him realize just how thirsty he was. He made his way over to the bar as quickly as he could, considering the ocean of people around him, but made it to his destination without too much of a struggle. It was a relief to Jean to feel the cold marble of the bars counter against his skin as a break from the heat.

            The to-be Senior waited for the bartender for a few moments, but during his wait, something else caught his attention that made his heart pound harder than it had during the time he spent on the dancefloor, and made his mouth go dry.

            Across the bar was a total stranger, but damn if he was not the most gorgeous individual Jean had ever seen. The light hit the mans face in such a way that it highlighted the tops of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and the glossy sheen of his lips. His hair was dark in contrast to his rather pale skin, and Jean couldn’t help but stare.

            The stranger happened to look up after a few moments of talking to a person at his side, and when he did, he met Jean’s gaze. It took a moment for them both to notice the other, but Jean could see the mans face grow red, and he bit his lip. Jean hurried to avert his gaze, only to look back to the bar, and see the bartender in front of him grinning from ear to ear.

            Jean ordered something simple, a gin and tonic for himself, and asked for a new drink for the stranger across the bar, whatever he had ordered already; Jean had of course noticed the mans empty glass, and chose to be a touch brave.

            It wasn’t long before his drink was in front of him, and Jean glanced to see if the stranger had his drink, only to find him missing. He wasn’t left to wonder for long, however, as he froze when he heard a glass set against the marble next to him.

            “Thanks for the drink, stranger,” chimed a voice sweet and smooth as honey, making Jeans hair go on end as he turned to meet the gaze of the man from across the bar. This close, he took note of the spray of freckles across his nose and cheeks and down his neck, and the caramel shade to his eyes that seemed to glow even in low lights.

“The name’s Marco.”

            Jean was frozen for a moment, shocked that the other was in front of him and so close, and it took him a few seconds to process what had been said before he managed a reply.

            “No worries,” he murmured, gaze drifting to Marco’s lips. “I’m Jean.”

            A smile on Marco’s lips made Jean nearly shiver before words even left the mans mouth. His chest was tight, and his voice caught in his throat. Jean was usually much better with this, the whole basic speaking thing, but he couldn’t make a solid sentence to save his life.

            “Jean.. Nice to meet you.” A soft chuckle, followed by another sweet smile that had Jean locked on to every move Marco made. “I can’t say I’ve seen you here before… What brings you here tonight?”

 

                                                                        ____               

 

            Almost two hours later, and more refills than Jean could count, he was still seated at the bar with Marco at his side. His cheeks ached from smiling and laughing so much with this man, more than he could recall doing for the last week or more. Connie had even come over and told Jean he and the others were leaving, but Jean decided to stay put at the bar with Marco. It was easily into the early hours of morning by the time Jean considered heading out, but before he could say it, Marco sighed.

            “It’s been great talking with you,” the freckled semi-stranger chimed, a smile on his face again. “But... It’s late. I should really head home. It’ll take a while for the Uber to get here, and I have work early in the morning.”

            “You can stay with me,” Jean blurted, pausing when he took note of the shock on Marco’s face. The statement had left him with little thought, and he hurried to try and think of an explanation. “I mean! I live down the street, and so you don’t have to wait on an Uber. If you want to.”

            After a moment, Marco nodded, and the two gathered their things. Jean paid their tab, and they made their way down the sidewalk while they continued their conversation from the bar. It was only a few minutes to Jeans home, and as they hit the doorway, the talk took a new turn.

            “So, Marco, you said you have work early,” Jean started, unlocking his door and ushering Marco inside and shutting the door behind him. “What do you do?”

            Marco hung his coat over the arm of the couch and sat down as Jean waved for him to do so. At the question, a chuckle left his lips, much to Jean’s confusion.

            “It doesn’t sound so believable, given how we’ve spent the evening… But I’m a new professor at the college in town, actually.”


End file.
